Beyond the Sun's Grasp: Dai Kaiôshin Seireitou vs Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha
:As they raise the blade to fight one final time, they shall drop the blade and bury it into their Indomidable Spirited Hearts. thumb|300px|right|The Opening and final tribute to Ryun Uchiha and Seireitou Hyuga Within the Moon's Glow Seireitou was ontop of a hill, thinking over his fight with Ryun Uchiha over 2 months ago. He sighed to the fact that he couldnt fight above his "Shikai" state, mainly to due to the fact that he believed that the fight would've ended too soon. He then looked down and smiled, "Even if I did, Ryun has become strong. There's no way around that." he thought staring at the moon. He sighed once more and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "I will not fall." he thought to himself. Ryun was aproaching the small hill dressed in new garb. He now wore a black robe, and black pants with a crimson rope wrapped around his waist. Attached to his waist was a black katana, yet something about it looked out of place. Ryun had slightly longer hair but the main difference was his eyes, they had remained blue but were slitted much like in his jinchuriki form. The wind soon picked up, blowing Seireitou's long silver hair in the moonlight air. He turned to meet Ryun's eyes, "Ryun." he meerly stated Ryun returned his stare pondering many things, "Hmmm...so this is the one that'll finally end it all huh?" Ryun said to himself. He broke Sei's gaze to look up at the full moon and the clouds gathering in the sky. Thunder could be heard in the distance. Ryun folded his arms and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes, "Seireitou." Seireitou smiled, "Well then." he stated, knowing what the two were both thinking. He stared back to the other direction, with Narita in the distance. "Not here." Ryun simply vanished along with Seireitou. The two reappeared miles away where they had first met. "Heh, still quite a speed demon, eh Sei?" Ryun said smiling at his friend. He threw off his cloak, revealing a grayish-black vest that he now wore. He sunk into a stance that was more relaxed than usual. "Well, I suppose this'll be good." Seireitou stared back at Ryun, wearing a casual yet somewhat depressed and sunken look. "Yes it shall." he said, as he then drew a grin with his hair covering his eyes, as they slowly blew off to the side by the wind, revealing his non-Hyuga red eyes. He placed a hand on his hilt, "For the Love of the Game, eh Ryun?" he said, smiling. Ryun laughed, "Indeed." he said raising one eyebrow as he did. He too put his hand on the hilt of his weapon but he did not draw it just yet. There was indeed a great push from both sides. Almost incredibly dense, it was like an ocean, no, even bigger was around them. Ryun activated his Sharingan and looked forward, "Your move." he said patiently. The Warning... Something.... something was eating away at Seireitou. It was not clear but by the look of his fake smile, something was bothering him. It didnt seem his loss to Ryun was the cause, but it was strange. He looked over to Ryun and continued to smile his fake smile. A smile he had put on ever since the moment he returned to the world of the living. He turned his attention to the soon to be fight. He quickly flew to the sky in a rapid explosion. He waited for Ryun to rise to the sky as well. Ryun gathered chakra at his feet using Jíkèshǎn and lifted himself into the air. He noticed Sei's unusual attitude and grew slightly concerned, but shoved the thoughts out of his mind. He calmly unsheathed his blade and held it in front of him. "Listen to me carefully Sei, you have exalted yourself above the throne of a man. You claim to be even to God, the great I AM and Lord of all. And now here I stand, to tell you that His son is now about to act against you and all who oppose the authority of the one who sits on the Throne. For the Lord God, the true Lord of all has given warning Seireitou. Therefore, the Lord your God says, 'For as the lightning comes from the east and flashed to the west, so also will be the coming of the Son of Man.'" Ryun re-opened his eyes. "You have been warned."